plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana Launcher
Banana Launcher is the fifth and the last plant obtained in Big Wave Beach of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player can tap on it to arm it, then aim at any tile on the lawn to fire an explosive banana that deals 60 normal damage shots to all zombies in a 1x2 area. After firing, Banana Launcher will be disabled for 20 seconds before it can be fired again. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, it will launch four explosive bananas at random targets on the lawn. In the Chinese version, it will fire five bananas. Costumed It now launches five normal bananas and a flaming banana which creates an explosion that deals more damage. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategies Compared to other controllable plants, Banana Launcher is special in that the player is given the freedom to launch its payload on any tile on the screen, regardless of any possible obstruction between the plant and the designated position, similar to Missile Toe. This makes Banana Launcher excellent for eliminating high threat targets such as Zombie Kings, Fisherman Zombies, and Imp Cannons that would normally be heavily protected. Its main weaknesses are its massive 500 sun cost and its cooldown time between firing, which makes it an impractical choice in normal levels. In Big Wave Beach, Banana Launcher can be used as an improvised countermeasure against Octo Zombies. Not only is it capable of neutralizing them before they can throw their octopi, if the player is fast enough, it can also destroy thrown octopi from anywhere and free the trapped plant. The latter is not recommended, however, as Banana Launcher takes much longer to recharge than the time taken for the Octo Zombie to throw another octopus, even when the zombie is slowed. Banana Launcher's high damage capability makes it a powerful artillery weapon: Most high health zombies such as Knight Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies, and Cavalry Zombies can only survive up to two bananas, while certain Gargantuars can take up to three. Its projectile can also not be deflected by any means, so Banana Launcher is effective against Jester Zombies and Parasol Zombies. Another strategy is to use Banana Launcher with plants that can clump zombies together: Sweet Potato, Garlic, Chard Guard, Hurrikale and Thyme Warp are all capable of funneling or clumping the horde together, which allows Banana Launcher to hit more enemies. It's also a good idea to use blocking plants such as Tall-nuts and Primal Wall-nuts to give Banana Launcher time to recharge. Gallery Trivia *It cannot be planted on minecarts, due to issues associated with a tap either moving the mine cart, or activating the target of Banana Launcher. If the player tries to plant it on a minecart, the game will say "Bananas are too slippery for minecarts." **However, it can be planted on minecarts in the Chinese version. *In Big Wave Beach - Day 23, the player can launch a banana from the Banana Launcher while viewing the lawn from the seed selection screen. However, it will still look like it does when it's loaded. *The player used to be able to destroy graves using Banana Launcher on any Last Stand level before tapping "Let's Rock". This, however, is no longer possible after the 3.1.1 update. **The player was also able to fire bananas after the level has ended and the reward has dropped. This was also fixed in the 3.1.1 update. *Using only Banana Launcher to kill zombies in a Big Wave Beach level will give the player the Banana Storm achievement. *Its eyes are red and straight in the bingo card while its in-game appearance has brown eyes and they are crossed. Its smile in the bingo card is also different from the one it has in-game. *Its costume has the same design as the pajamas on the characters in Bananas in Pajamas, despite being a beach towel. *It is very similar to Cob Cannon as they both require the player to tap on it and aim and need to reload after firing. It is also even more similar to Missile Toe. *In the Chinese version, when fed with Plant Food, it will make firework noises when it launches its bananas. **It also had the same area of effect as a Cob Cannon in the Chinese version, but this was fixed in the 1.4.2 update. *It is one of the four plants based on bananas. **The other four are Brainana, Banana Tree, and Bananasaurus Rex. See also *Cob Cannon *Banana Storm *Missile Toe ru:Бананомёт Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Lobbed-shot plants